User talk:Darkchao700
| |0}}+1}} |tab1 = Talk page |tab2 = Archive 1 |tab3 = Archive 2 |tab4 = Archive 3 |tab5 = Archive 4 |tab6 = Archive 5 |tab7 = Archive 6 |tab8 = Archive 7 |tab9 = Archive 8 }} Latest Info on Season 2 Season 2 of Kid vs Kat will have a new kat named Silver; he will be Dennis' new pet cat and Kat will hate him. Check it out in Season 2 of KvK Wikia (it has an English translation). --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan I'm Excited Parsonsda and I are trying to get all the info wecan on Season 2; it's almost here! Please do me a favor and look up the episode Bad Horn Day; it's a KvK episode that aired in June but there no more info on it! It will be shown at 6:45PM on Disney XD in the US; if you know anything about it please let me know. HugeKidvsKatFan 15:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan ? what you on about, please give some more detail, also i helped your talk by adding the storage area, so if you get to many, get them all, and paste them in one of them, it make it easer =) -- 13:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I can make pics again so expect proof of the new cats, Silver and Eleanor. P.S: Why did you recopy my Protagonist/Antagonist arguement HugeKidvsKatFan 17:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan no worrires don't worrier ,beside you got your talk it the same thing =) -- 18:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) New Content Added! Everything's New! New Sections to Explore: Kat's Inventions Places of Interest Characters have been updated (slightly) New Kat Power discovered New Episodes added to Season 2 One episode has an explanation Check out the New Content! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Custom Namespaces Hello. I was asked by User:Parsonsda to help fix up this wiki, even though I would likely hate the show it is about. Is it possible you can create two custom namespaces, Episode and news? Episode should be treated as content namespaces, whereas the news namespace should not. If you are unable to apply this change as a wiki helper, Please ask a Wikia staffer, as they have failed to respond to any of my requests to do this for quite a long time (at least a month, but I am not counting). Also, is it possible that wikia staffers/helpers are able to blacklist words? If so, please give me the details of this feature, I may be interested in applying it here. [[User:Stelercus|'Stelercus']] Talk 02:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Notice: I later found out that this user is not a genuine Wikia helper. RE:AHEM There's no need to swear, all he's done since he's been here is help, more then anyone else, he doesn't need you cussing him. Swiz ill sort it out i sort it out, dont worry -- 11:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) fixed there you go, edit away again =D , i also put you site rank up now you are 1 more rank away from a admin, sorry about all that-- 11:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) just for you i made a copy that different from the one you got ban from, it says you a helper on site, enjoy =) -- 11:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Me and Parsonsda Think What Happened Was Unfair Enough! I unblocked you but it said that you might be unblocked already; check it out and send a message on what is happening. HugeKidvsKatFan 17:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan( Your friend :) ) Images NEW RULE: If there are any personal images on your USER PAGE, they will be deleted by February 21, 2010. To prevent this, please read the ANNOUNCEMENTS at the TOP of the Kid vs Kat Wikia. HugeKidvsKatFan 21:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: You are very welcome ;) cant cant, big problem on runescape wiki atm, and i mean big! look! http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Concerning_Parsonsda... -- 20:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I Hear Ya I'm pretty sure half of this stuff isn't true; the only stuff I think is true is the following: Silver Eleanor That's it; luckily I have digital cable, which means I can keep track of what's airing each week. Nothing so far on Season 2 of Kid vs Kat but you know I will let everyone know ASAP. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Announcements Check the Announcements; I think you will get my point. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:50, February 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Also, under Characters, you will see how I seperated the facts from the rumors. P.S: I also got rid of that crappy purple/green stuff, as you can see. secrets and answers 1.fine 2.season 2 is locked so no one can mess it up 3.your a bureaucrat lol, means you can make yourself admin, that why i haven't updated you, you in control of you rank. 4.new rules are in, to help everyone =) -- 13:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things 1) I'll look intohow you can change to admin. 2) You need to decrease the size of your User Page Pics (MrFlame.PNG) 3) I'm keeping my eye out for new episodes, and I'm ONLY putting what we know is TRUE! 4) I haven't been on lately because I've been busy but leave messages because I ALWAYS answer them ASAP. HugeKidvsKatFan 21:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Typing comments is easy after your name) Kidvskatlover She is trustable; she is one of my friend's and one of this Wikia's admins. I think. Keep an eye on the right hand side of the main Wikia, where it shows the person right under the date. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (You on?) Season 2 Project I am enforcing a new Project for Kid vs Kat Wikia; it's called Project: Fact Not Fiction. Tell me what you think; it's about time we get to the bottom of this Season 2 speculation! --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan(Time to get the facts straight!) in im there,-- 21:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) crashed pc crashed, you may of seen the ping version Animations I am making a kvk series will you like to voice act? I need someone to be: Kat, Silver, Sophia, Elendor, Lo the wolf, Karlson, Luna, Eclipse and Hero I am playing as Coop and Justis If you would like to play someone tell me you will need to download this: http://audacity.download-latest.com/ Please reply ASAP in the chat room Fargosis What Could This Mean? THIS WAS TAKEN OFF OF Zap2It! |} HugeKidvsKatFan 17:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan NEW EPISODE!!! New Episode revealed in the Season 2 section; check it out!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 03:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan rules you did break the rules, banning stelercus for 1 year, im sorry but i had to de-rank you for it, the rule is treat all users the same, you banning a nice user is breaking the rules, don't worry ill keep watch on you and when you better ill rank you again =) 18:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) 1 week wait it take a week for us to decide, ill have a chat, but you have to wait a week, it the rules -- 18:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) agreement we are thinking of giving you back your powers, but this is you last chance, ban a user without reason again and it will be a long time before your powers come back, so do you agree to follow thee rules and respect other user? please reply soon -- 11:29, April 7, 2010 (UTC) admin im the admin because i adopted this wiki, when i first came it disappointed me, it was so bad, i came to the wiki when my bother stopped me watching it, so i thought of making this wiki a place you can watch online for free making it better, and yes i do watch the show but only my my brother away so it very rarely :) but i love kats powers so much!?!!? -- 15:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry to busy and my pc is rubbish atm it cant handle it, sorry =( -- 15:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) 2 THINGS 1.never give out aim or stuff like that on wiki, because you don't know the person it really bad, for e.g i don't know you, you don't know me, and 2 don't upload personal images, it cost wiki more cash and risk us for closing down. -- 15:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) lol thought i did, sorry, done it now :) -- 15:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Main Editor You are to my knowledge 0_o HugeKidvsKatFan 16:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan